Soul Reapers and Marvel
by MBlasterXD
Summary: Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia and Renji are sent on a mission to watch Peter Parker and rid New York of its hollows. There they will meet the Avengers, the X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D, what started as a normal mission only goes downhill. Features an OC arrancar. No pairings as of yet. On hold 'til more ideas come to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Marvel**

Chapter 1

It was a long day for the Substitute Soul Reaper known as Ichigo Kurosaki; he had just been given the rank of captain of the new squad 14 and he was feeling kind of tired, for he had done a mountain load of paperwork. The next day, however was anything but better, and it was starting to feel more like a personal hell for poor Ichigo. Then suddenly a hell butterfly appeared.

=Will Captain Kurosaki please report to the Head Captain?=

"Oh great!" Ichigo sighed. He wondered what the old man wanted to talk to him about, was he in trouble? He really didn't know.

As he entered the room he noticed all the captains and their lieutenants were lined up, they all had rather serious expressions on their faces; especially Soi Fon. Ichigo shuddered mentally causing his inner hollow to laugh hysterically _"Shut Up"_ Ichigo yelled in his inner world.

"Captain Kurosaki, you might be wondering why I called for you on such short notice." The Head Captain said in a rather frightened way. This made Ichigo think, what was he so worried about?

Despite the question in his head, Ichigo just nodded and he swore he saw Byakuya have the same frightened expression on his 'emotionless' face. All of a sudden "BANG!" What the hell? The next thing Ichigo saw was a million squad members running for their lives. Was it Aizen again?

"It appears we are too late, for it has already begun," The Head Captain stated in a very stern voice, "Now, Captain Kurosaki. We forgot to mention that the Espada have returned to break Aizen out of prison. Do not fret, for we can handle them fine, but…"

The revelation of this fact made Ichigo want to fight, however before he could say anything, Captain Unohana spoke up.

"You will not be fighting considering the last time you did that, you almost lost all of your powers as well as the fact you almost died," this was a very good point from Unohana, even Ichigo thought it was, also Kenpachi agreed… this was very odd.

"Indeed you won't fight, for you have been assigned to the World of the Living to protect a place known as 'New York'. Now you may not be aware of this, but there are indeed more humans with special abilities inhabiting that area. Unfortunately they do not fight hollows with their powers, but they do use them for the good of the world." The Head Captain erupted, which almost deafened Ichigo.

"So when do I leave?" The young captain asked. But before he got a reply he also asked if he could take someone with him if he wanted to blend in socially. It was agreed to be a good idea, even the Head Captain gave Ichigo permission to choose two lieutenants and one captain.

"So, who will you choose?" The Head Captain asked.

"I choose Rukia, Renji and Toshiro." There was muttering between captains and lieutenants, and it seen they all thought Ichigo's choice of officers was very wise.

"Very well!" The head Captain roared, "Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai as well as captain Hitsugaya, you and Captain Kurosaki will leave at 11:00 in the morning via Senkaimon."

After the meeting, Ichigo sent a hell butterfly to Urahara; asking him if he could get four gigais ready for the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Marvel- related content**

Chapter 2

The following morning, as Ichigo exited Squad 14's barracks, he noticed a piece of paper. So he went to examine the paper only to find that it was a list of all of the humans with 'special powers'.

"Hmmm, so that's Spider-Man, that's Thor and that's Iron Fist. Some pretty _unique_ names." Ichigo mused. He still didn't know what the 'super-humans' looked like or what their powers would consist of.

Thinking to himself in a deep trance, Ichigo didn't realize that he was about to walk straight into the senkaimon bound for Karakura before going to New York. It was only when he heard Renji yell an insult that snapped him out of it.

"You dummy!" Rukia yelled to the captain of squad 14. "If you ever want to successfully pull off a mission, I suggest you start acting like a captain other than a clueless two year old!"

Eventually, the soul reapers stopped arguing and started focusing on their mission. All four of them set for off Karakura to get their new gigais from Kisuke Urahara. When they got there, their gigais were laid out on the floor in squad order: Renji's first, then Toshiro's, next to him was Rukia's and finally Ichigo's.

The soul reapers found their gigais quite comfortable as well as finding the clothes that Kisuke had put on them rather trendy.

"As you can see, this new gigai allows you to use some of your spiritual energy as well as allowing the use of shunpo (flash-step) and the use of kido. And if it is an emergency, it gives you the ability to summon your zanpakuto." Kisuke explained in his usual 'I'm just a normal shop keeper, not a genius' way.

Once their briefing with Kisuke was over, Ichigo and co. went through a specially prepared senkaimon to reach their destination of New York. When they got there, all they could do was stare at all the **MASSIVE** Buildings and skyscrapers located all over the big city.

Just as Renji was about to make a silly one-liner, a hell butterfly appeared in front of Toshiro.

=Your orders are to pretend to be a high school student at Midtown High and watch over a kid known as 'Peter Parker'=

Rukia groaned at the thought of having to go to school when she was like… 150 something. But on the plus side, this 'Peter Parker' dude sounded interesting.

All of a sudden…"STOP THEIF!" a rather large man who look very important shouted. This caught the soul reapers' attention.

Ichigo and the gang shunpoed to the spiritual pressure of this 'theif', only to find a huge muscular man dressed in red.

"I'm the Juggernaut!" The strange man roared, it sounded like a Rhino snoring. This caused Ichigo to laugh for a brief moment.

"How dare you defy… THE JUGGERNAUT!" As he said this, Ichigo had already used Bakudo no. 1 which binded the muscular red blob.

After that, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Toshiro all lifted the 'Juggernaut' off the ground and shunpoed to a tower with a huge 'A' on the top of it. "This is Avenger's Tower," explained the child prodigy, "They are the good guys so it will prove to our advantage if we hand him over to them."

Knock! Knock! Knock! Renji knocked at the door of the giant tower, to find a group of people in vivid colours (colors, I'm British) staring at them.

"What can we help you with?" The guy in the red and yellow armour asked the soul reapers.

"It's more like we've helped you," Ichigo replied with a smile of his usually scowling face. "You see, we have capture this mad man who calls himself the 'Juggernaut'." The people in the tower looked stunned as if they were dreaming.

"If you don't believe us, then who is this in my hand?" A smirking Renji said as he listed the Juggernaut in this left arm. He just couldn't get enough of the Avengers' reactions.

"So you have," said a stunned Hawkeye, he still couldn't get over the fact a mere 'teenager' could lift up a heavyweight like the Juggernaut.

"Just who exactly are you people? Or a better question, what exactly are you?" A startled Tony Stark asked the 'young' people at his door.

"Oh we're just transfer students from Midtown high! As to what we are… you'll find out in tine!" A smug Rukia replied


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything Marvel-related**

Chapter 3

Later that day, Ichigo and the others set off from Avengers' tower, to the find a place to use as a base. In the end, they had to rent a run-down old warehouse, similar to the Vizards' base; basically, if Rukia, Toshiro, Renji and Ichigo were to add an underground training ground then it would be the same.

"This place is a dump," complained Renji who was a little disgusted at how much dust the place had.

"It will have to make do, you should be thankful that we even managed to get a base at all," Toshiro had a fair point, not even Ichigo argued back. "Besides, we still need to keep an eye on that Peter Parker kid, so it would be helpful if at least of us were to try and track him."

The 4 soul reapers got bored very quickly, so they resorted to spar in their inner worlds with their Zanpakuto - or in Ichigo's case, his inner hollow as well

**"****HEY KING!"** Ichigo's inner hollow known as Ogihci Shirosaki yelled in his king's head. **"YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO PAY ME AND THE OLD MAN A VISIT, WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?"**

_"__Enough!"_ The deep voice of Zangetsu called out. _"Leave the boy alone, he doesn't need you making his life a misery."_

**"****OLD MAN…"** Shirosaki responded in a rather disappointed tone.

"Guys! Stop arguing, you're giving me a freakin' migraine!" An extremely annoyed Ichigo managed to say before his inner world became a war ground.

After the two inner spirits stopped arguing, they went back to teaching Ichigo to use kido and how to control his Reiatsu. Let's face it, if he went 'round with that much Reiatsu, everyone'd be dust and he would've failed his mission.

Without realizing it, Ichigo and the others sparred and trained in their inner worlds for a full 24 hours!

"Ichigo you idiot! Why didn't you wake me considering you were the first to wake up?" A furious Rukia erupted in Ichigo's face. It was so loud, it could be heard in Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society.

"Everyone just stop, look at the time, it's almost 8:30 and we have to be at school in order to carry out our mission." The young captain of squad 10 yelled in his 'he-who-must-not-be-disobeyed' voice.

Peter Parker's POV

"zzzzzzzzzzzz," I happily snore as if nothing could go wrong, and then… RING! RING! RING!

"Oh dang it! I gotta go to school before Flash can locker-knock my ass," I say suddenly as I awake. So ran faster than the Whizzer to ready for the 6 hour of the equivalent of jail. Once I got down stairs, I didn't time to talk to Aunt May or eat her delicious breakfast, I just legged it out of the door come on… I need to get to school!

When I got there, courtesy of my amazing Spidey-Powers, I saw four new kids. Unfortunately, before I could introduce myself, Flash spotted me fist.

"Hey Puny Parker! What time is it? IT'S LOCKER-KNOCKER TIME!" The words I dreaded hearing came sprinting out of his mouth. He came running up to me, ready to tackle me when all of a sudden, the new kid with orange hair rain in front of the huge Flash and stopped him with only one finger.

"Hey you, they guy with the weird blonde hair!" Yelled the guy with red hair in the shape of a pineapple and tattoos all over him. "It ain't nice to pick on others who can't fend for themselves."

What just happened? Someone actually stood up for me? No one has done that since I joined my team at S.H.I.E.L.D, only these guys were new and they thought about me. And that guy with the orange hair, I think he might have powers from how fast he managed to get there and from how strong he was. To think he could stop the strongest guy in school with just one finger. Impressive!

"What's this? You actually stand up for Puny Parker?" Flash was kinda shocked since these guys were new and I guess he thought they would be against me or something.

"Of course we would stand up for him! Who wouldn't? Only a coward picks on someone weaker than himself. Take my advice and pick on someone your own size!" The short girl with black hair reasoned in a very impressive way.

"You know picking on people just isn't nice. That's why superheros exist, to stop people like you from becoming criminals." The smallest teen with white hair lectured.

But why? Why stand up for me? Even half of New York hates me a.k.a Spider-Man. Then I saw my team from shield come over to me Flash and the new kids.

"OK! I understand, just please put me down!" Flash whimpered like the wimp he is. Oh wait, all this time I was focused on asking why they were helping, I didn't notice the orange haired lift Flash up with one finger.

Soul Reaper POV

The soul reapers then put Flash back onto the ground, they all started to laugh at how fast he ran away.

, "Umm… Who exactly are you guys?" Asked Sam from Parker's S.H.I.E.L.D. team. "I mean, not everyone can lift up Flash with one finger or reason with him vocally."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of squad 14! How do you do?" Ichigo told them

"Yo, the name's Renji Abarai. I'm the Lieutenant of squad 6." Renji kept it brief

"Hi, my name is Rukia Kuchiki, the Lieutenant of squad 13." Rukia smiled

"And I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of squad 10." Toshiro said in a rather proud way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything Marvel-related**

Chapter 4

After the incident with Flash, our favourite soul reapers set off for class accompanied by the one and only Peter Parker and his 'friends'. They were having a rather interesting conversation about random stuff, such as: is pop music even considered music, or who knew what nine plus ten was.

"Umm… Twenny Wan?" Asked Rukia, she was only to be met with everyone saying something like "You stupid!" which made Rukia rather annoyed. So she decided to take it out on Ichigo, as always.

Ichigo was then met with a kick to the shin, a kick so powerful he was glad he only got a bruise. But then again, it was nothing that healing kido couldn't heal.

"Man that looks kinda painful. You need to teach me that!" Ava practically screamed in Rukia's face. "I really need it… so come on, spill it Rukia."

"It's just something I picked up when Renji annoyed me when I was growing up, it's really nothing special." For some reason Rukia heavily doubted her overpowing strength.

"Hey, you take that back midget!" Renji seemed so angry, his face matched his red hair.

Once they were done conversing, they entered the classroom.

"Settle down class!" A rather fierce looking woman erupted, she gave off the vibe that said nobody shall disobey. "Now class, I have something very exciting to tell you. For the first time in four years, we have transfer students. And they're from Japan, it is expected that you should try to be as welcoming as possible. Now, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yo, I'm Renji Abarai."

"The name's Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"And I am Rukia Kuchiki, it's nice to meet you."

-Timeskip-

It was now lunch time and the soul reapers were so starving, they thought they could eat a Menos Grande or maybe even the entire Hueco Mundo. The minute they smelled food, they almost shunpo-ed to the cafeteria.

When they sat down, they decided to sit on Peter's table because Flash was too scared of them. So they ate and talked for the most of lunch, then… CRASH!

"This spiritual pressure…" Toshiro looked rather concerned about something. "It's an arrancar!"

The minute he said those words, they soul reapers zoomed out of the school as fast as they could without using shunpo. Ichigo quickly put his hollow mask on. Toshiro covered his face in ice. Rukia put her Chappy mask on and Renji covered his face with his spirit energy.

They immediately located a rouge arrancar that was still active after Aizen's defeat. He was tall with a mask fragment on cheeks like wiskers, his hole was on his heart, he wore the white arrancar uniform, had shoulder-length spikey silver hair, the number 0 on his left arm, a metal leg and two gold zanpakutos.

"You! Arrancar, what is your name?" Ichigo yelled at the rather scary looking arrancar… but to Ichigo, he wasn't as scary as Ulquiorra.

"My name is Rei, I am here to warn the captain of squad 14 that Aizen has broken out of the maggot's nest and will continue to pursue his dreams of ruling the universe." The arrancar known as Rei explained.

"Is he returning to Hueco Mundo?" Toshiro asked.

"No, he is going to another planet where he intends to turn the aliens known as 'Skrulls' into arrancars." Rei looked as frightened as then soul reapers at this news.

"Well, I am the captain of squad 14. I thank you for co-operating with us. However I'm kinda shocked that a hollow would help us soul reapers?" Ichigo asked the arrancar.

"Let's put it this way. I have nothing against soul reapers. When I became a hollow, my life goal was to protect and do what the soul reapers couldn't do for me." This news shocked the soul reapers. "Anyway, take off your masks and go back to school! Honestly, don't abuse the gigais power."

"Wait, how do you know about gigai? Oh stupid question, you must know a lot about soul reapers." Rukia looked almost impressed.

Then suddenly…"Look! Up there, people floating in the sky. They all have masks and swords, do you think they're good? That one had a hole in his chest, and that one looks he has a skull on his face."

Oh no, thought the soul reapers. In gigais people could see them. Then they noticed some people who had the same spiritual pressure as Peter, Ava, Danny, Sam and Luke from their class. The only difference was that they had costumes on and masks covering their faces. They were headed straight for the soul reapers and Rei.

"You there!" Sam, who was wearing a bucket on his head yelled at the soul reapers and the arrancar. "Are you friends of foes?"

"Hi Sam, hi Ava, hi Peter, hi Danny, hi Luke!" Renji greeted them. "We know it's you, you share the same spiritual pressures."

"Hey, how do you know our secret identities? Tell us who you are." Ava demanded

The soul reapers took of their masks and got a reaction out of the teen heroes that would make Yoruichi proud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything Marvel-related**

Chapter 5

"Y-yyou're the new transfer students…" The flabbergasted superheroes managed to blurt out at the shock. This made Ichigo smirk… Getting a kick to the shins from Rukia.

"Oh well, our secret is out. I guess you guys deserved to know for you also lead double lives, do you not?" Toshiro replied to the teen heroes.

"Who is that guy with you? Why does he have a hole in his chest? How are you all floating in mid-air? Who are you really?" A startled Peter Parker a.k.a 'Spider-Man' asked so many questions, that Renji had to tell him to slow down so they could actually answer.

"Instead of bugging the guys, how 'bout we settle this on the Helicarrier?" A rather good point form Luke a.k.a Power-Man.

-On the Helicarrier—

"FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU DO NOT JUST INVITE PEOPLE INTO A PLACE WHICH IS SUPPOSED TO BE TOP-SECRET!" A furious Nick Fury yelled at the top of his voice to his 'pupils' and their 'guests'.

"But sir… They could join our team, or even the Avengers or-" Before Ava (a.k.a White Tiger) could reason she was interrupted by the booming anger of their director.

"I don't care if they're death gods or demons, if they-" Fury found himself interrupted by a certain orange-haired 'teen'.

"That is what we are. We are Shinigami, which translates to Death Gods. We are better known as Soul Reapers as it is more accurate."

"On the other hand, I am an arrancar. Arrancars are like demons who have evolved to become more human-like as well as being more intelligent and powerful than most of our species. The hollow." The arrancar known as Rei also stated.

"Back on the subject of soul reapers, we send sprits to a place called the Soul Society. We purify hollows by using a sword known as a Zanpakuto. It translates to 'Soul Slaying Sword'. In the Soul Society, us soul reaper live in a place called the Seireitei. All soul reapers are in divisions in the 14 Court Guard Squads. All squads are required to have one captain, one lieutenant and at least twenty seated officers." Toshiro explained.

"Cool, you soul reaper sound awesome!" Sam a.k.a Nova exclaimed.

"That makes sense, so that's why you said you were captains and lieutenants when we first met. At first we thought nothing of it." Danny a.k.a Iron-fist said in his calm and chilled way.

"Wait, wait, wait! So these 'kids' are something called 'soul reapers' and the guy with a hole in his chest is an 'arrancar'?" A very confused Nick Fury asked.

"Yeah, that's right. And we aren't kids. Rukia and I are just over 150. Toshiro is in his sixties and as for Ichigo, he is 17." Explained Renji.

"So who's the strongest out of you 'soul reapers'?" Asked Nova. Only to be even more surprised to hear the youngest soul reaper- Ichigo, was. He very nearly fainted with laughter when he heard that the smallest one- Toshiro, was stronger than Renji- the tallest.

"As for me," said Rei. "I am actually the strongest arrancar despite what my number says. I was actually the first one ever created. Way before this guy called Aizen turned hollows into arrancars."

"Aizen, who is he?" Asked Agent Coulson who just so happened to hear the entire conversation.

"Sosuke Aizen is a traitor who betrayed the 14 Court Guard Squads in an attempt to destroy the world and become the new Spirit King." Replied Rukia, who was very emotional over the subject; after all, it was Aizen who wanted her to be executed to get the hogyoku (if that's how you spell it).

"And Aizen tried to recruit me into his arrancar army by making me an espada. I rejected it because I didn't want anything to happen to my old friend Yammamoto." Rei added.

"Whoa. You are friends with the head captain?" Asked Ichigo.

"Who's the head captain?" Asked a curious Spider-man, who was trying to absorb all of this new information at once.

"You could say that he's our boss. He is the one who gives us our orders and keeps the peace in the Soul Society after Aizen killed Central 46, who were the law." Explained Toshiro

"I'm lost," an extremely confused Nova said. "How can your enemy be friends with your boss?"

"It's simple." Explained Rei. "He was my childhood friend when I was alive." After he said that, he got some weird looks from the teen superheroes as well as the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"yyou're dead?" A stupid question from White Tiger, but it was also logical in a way.

"We are all dead, that's why we don't look older than 17. Making blending in with your school a piece of cake!" Toshiro was obviously annoyed as hell by having to explain everything.

-Meanwhile in Avenger's Tower—

The Avengers were conversing over whether or not the mysterious masked people in the sky were allies or enemies. They came to one conclusion, these mysterious people were powerful. Then Tony Stark walked into the room.

"Avengers, I believe a meeting is called for. As of tomorrow, we shall investigate the matters at hand." Tony told them. It was only a matter of time before Hulk yelled:

"I hope they're bad guys, therefore I can SMASH!"

"We'll see." Replied Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything Marvel-Related**

Chapter 6

After the events on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, the four soul reapers, accompanied by Rei the arrancar, set off for their house/rundown-old-warehouse-thing. When they were on their way, they noticed some familiar faces on the TV in a shop's window. It wasn't until Renji pointed it out, but they were watching themselves on live TV.

"This isn't good," Toshiro suddenly said. "What part of an 'undercover' mission is this? It is bad enough Rei even appeared in the first place. Or the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D now knows about Shinigami as well as hollows.

That was true, when Nick Fury heard about hollows, he immediately asked if he could be of any assistance in exterminating the hollows from New York. Unfortunately, the soul reapers could confirm that he couldn't even see them, but for some reason could see Rei.

"Hey guys, look at this!" This time it was Ichigo speaking. "They are inviting us onto their show to see if we're good or bad. Let's just not bother showing up."

Everyone nodded, the last thing they needed was adoring fans or enemies in humans.

-Meanwhile in a certain school for mutants—

"It appears we have new-comers. Though, I am not quite sure if they are mutants or not, they still appeared on Cerebro." Charles Xavier explained to an agitated Wolverine. "If they were to appear on my show, we would confirm everything. There was however another man with the masked people, he appeared to have silver hair with a bone-like substance on his cheeks resembling whiskers and a hole in his chest where his heart should be. Also, if I can recall, they all wielded katanas.

"If they went on your show, they might even reveal what's behind their masks." Wolverine suggested.

The conversation went on for a while, until they concluded they mystery masked men would never appear in public for a while. And that was very true.

-Back to the soul reapers and Rei—

Ichigo and co. made it to their warehouse without blowing it up with anger. That had actually happened once in squad six's barracks when Byakuya refused to buy Rukia a golden Chappy. Off the subject on annoying bunnies, Rei was actually getting along with Ichigo.

"There was the time I had to go resurreccion on this idiot called Isshin, he kept lazing off and forcing his lieutenant to do his paperwork. My god, he was 350 something, but he still acted like a three year old." Rei's words got Ichigo's attention.

"Hahahahaha! Old goat-face must've had the funniest expression ever. Man, I just wish that I could've seen it!" This was the first time Ichigo had laughed in months.

"Goat-face, you know him? Asked a very curious Rei.

"Yeah, he's my dad. I sometimes think he should just grow up. He really should act his age." Ichigo confirmed.

"He's your dad? I wouldn't have guessed so, you two behave so differently." Rei seemed really startled.

Rei and Ichigo talked all night about his dad's antics, whereas the other three soul reapers were doing their own thing. Rukia was drawing, Toshiro was studying the 'superheroes' and Renji was practising his kido. Before Renji could fire a Shakkaho, he was stopped by everyone in the room before he blew up their only shelter.

The night went fairly quickly and by the time it was 6am, everyone was ready to kill hollows. It was Saturday so that meant no school. Ichigo and Rei decided to buy some food to make everyone's breakfast. Rukia was still busy drawing, however Toshiro was making an ice sculpture and Renji decided to be on guard duty.

The Shinigami and arrancar both walked through the busy streets on New York. They were stopped when they saw the newspaper.

"Read all about it! Friend or foe? Are the mysterious masked figures who were spotted in the sky going to threaten our lives or help them?" The man selling newspapers yelled. Before the two knew it, all of the papers were gone and the never-ending line to see the masked people again, had disappeared. Ichigo now was thankful he had managed to put his mask on in time. Rei, on the other hand, was sorry for exiting the garganta and didn't inform the captains and lieutenants earlier.

"Excuse me, but are you not the same person who knocked on our door two days ago?" A familiar yet eerie voice asked Ichigo from behind. He and Rei turned around to see the Avengers standing behind them.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ichigo responded in a confused manner.

"We need you and your friends to help catch those mysterious masked people who were seen in the sky yesterday." Iron Man told them. "Afterall, you managed to capture and secure the Juggernaut."

Ichigo couldn't deny how much he wanted to leg it, which was until he heard a certain…

**"****HEY KING!" **Shiro suddenly burst out.

"What now Shiro?" Ichigo asked mentally

**"****YOU SHOULD TELL THEM THE TRUTH, OR WE CAN PRETEND TO BE THE BAD GUYS. COME ON KING, THAT BIG GREEN GUY LOOKS LIKE HE WANTS TO FIGHT. LET'S ANNOY HIM!"**

"Bad idea, Toshiro already looked him up, he is the Hulk and the strongest hero there is." Ichigo mentally replied.

It was then he realized how weird it looked to zone-out in public. He was on the floor and had the Avengers as well as Rei trying to wake him up.

"Don't tell me Shrio's at it again?" Rei asked. Ichigo had told him about his inner-hollow.

"Who's Shiro?" Hawkeye asked.

"Shiro is part of my soul, I guess you could call him an inner-demon or something like that." Ichigo replied while simultaneously scratching the back of his head. The words 'soul' and 'demon' got the Avengers looking worried as if he was suddenly going to attack them.

"HULK SMASH DEMON!" The Hulk roared at a poor Ichigo.

The Hulk ran at Ichigo and aimed a punch at his chest, only to be blocked by Ichigo's finger. Rearing for another attack, the Hulk ran at Ichigo again. This time he was going for Ichigo's entire body. Luckily for Ichigo, Shunpo was more than enough to escape the blow at the last minute. Ichigo the appeared above the Hulk and lander a powerful axe-kick on Hulk's head, then he jumped of Hulk's head to jab him in the stomach with a strong punch. The next thing everyone saw was an unconscious Hulk in A smashed building.

Ichigo had secretly used some of his hollow strength to deliver any blow at all. The Avengers were stunned. But they didn't attack, they were too afraid of being beaten by a mere child.

"Go Ichigo!" A very happy Rei cheered.

He could tell things would never be normal again.

**I kinda suck at fight scenes, but did you enjoy?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything Marvel related. If I owned Bleach, it would be called 'Human Death God'.**

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologise for the lack of updates on this story and on Shinobi meets Shinigami. Please understand that I was in Mallorca for a week and didn't get time to write. Anyways, let's get on the chapter!**

In a run-down warehouse, three soul reapers by the names of Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and Toshiro Hitsugaya were waiting for Ichigo and Rei to return.

"Where is that fool now?" An agitated Rukia erupted after waiting three hours for the two to return from the city.

"Knowing Ichigo, he's probably fighting off gangs who make comments about his hair colour. However, Rei is another story, he just seems too responsible to be doing whatever 'delinquents' (such as Ichigo) do." Renji replied. In answer to both of them, Toshiro gave them icy glares and they could've sworn the temperature dropped by at least ten degrees.

Toshiro was just annoyed that two respected lieutenants were dissing one of the most powerful (if not the most) Shinigami captains and an old friend of the head captain's. "Enough! Start acting your ages. I'm sure Ichigo and Rei both have good reasons for being late."

"Y-yes c-captain!" The two lieutenants shivered. There was practically snow and ice everywhere. Rukia wasn't as 'frozen' as Renji. Ahh, the benefits of having an ice-based Zanpakuto. But that didn't stop her from shivering. "Captain, please calm down. You're turning New York into an eternal winter."

A tick mark appeared on Hitsugaya's head at the mention of it being too cold. He sighed "Fine, we still need to prepare for Aizen's attack. Renji and Rukia nodded.

Rei's POV

After Ichigo's little 'outburst' with the Hulk, the Avengers started getting suspicious at me and Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I know you held back. But next time, try to keep the collateral damage to zero!" I yelled as I looked at the destroyed wall, some cars and motorbikes. Even I, an arrancar, knows when to stop and hold back.

"Oh sorry, I kinda got carried away, besides that wasn't me fighting the Hulk. It was Shiro." At those words I couldn't help but face-palm at the antics of a typical inner-hollow such as Shiro.

We were taken out of our thoughts when we heard the Avengers trying to wake up Hulk, who had reverted back into Bruce Banner. "Dr. Banner, are you alright? You took quite a beating." A concerned man dressed in armour with a winged helmet, red cape, hammer and long blonde hair. I recognised him as Thor, the Thunder-er and son of Odin.

I saw that Bruce was bleeding, so I decided to Sonido over there to heal him up with a special technique. I held my palms out and let some of my Reiatsu out. After a few seconds, his wound was fully healed and left no scar. Even Unohana couldn't do that.

The rest of the Avengers and Ichigo ran over to me, Bruce and Thor to make sure everyone was alright. They was all flabbergasted when they saw that Banner was fully healed and not bleeding. Then a woman wearing a yellow and black dress came up to me.

"Why did you heal him? I thought you were the enemies." The woman asked.

I was about to reply when Ichigo did. "It's simple really. I never said we were enemies and never acted as them. I only attacked the green guy 'cause he charged at me. Besides, my dumb inner-hollow wanted to test his strength. Overall, he's really disappointed. I held back and used like… 10% of my power"

Damnit Ichigo, why did you have to tell them about your strength? I could clearly see the Avengers change into defensive stances. "It's alright... He won't attack you." I had to clam them. It worked.

Then Iron man started to speak. "Ok, we need some answers here. Who are you guys? What are you guys? Finally, why are you here?" I almost died again of bordom. Why is it always the same questions?

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki. A Shinigami or 'Soul Reaper' captain. My squad is the fourteenth and is a combat division. I am also the former king of hell, a Vizard and the king of Hueco Mundo. Even though I gave up that position after I stopped this traitor guy named Aizen, though it seems that he is making a comeback with some of his most loyal subjects." Ichigo answered.

"And I am Rei, I do not have a surname. I am an Arrancar and a former Espada and associate of Aizen. I like music and one day will be the oldest rock star ever!" I also answered!

"Wait up! What exactly is a 'Soul Reaper' or an 'Arrancar'?" Hawkeye asked.

"You will find out in time..." A booming voice came out from behind the Avengers, causing them to jump. The voice belonged to an old man who was wearing a black Shihaksho, a black Hakama and a white sash. His long white beard flowed in the breeze and his long wooden staff was placed in his hand. There was an X-shaped scar on his right eyebrow. I recognised him to be my childhood friend- Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Head Captain Yamamoto?" Ichigo questioned in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see an old friend, and make sure that New York was hollow-free." Yamamoto replied. The Avengers were stunned. "You are the Avengers, please leave now, I need a private word with these two." The Avengers soon were gone and the conversation started.

X- Men POV

"So it seems our masked friends aren't going to show." Charles Xavier said.

"X, are we sure that one is a mutant? If so, shall I send for him and offer him a spot in our school?" Cyclops asked.

Wolverine then walked out of the headmaster's office and went to Storm's class. He was then interrupted by Charles. "Logan, I know what you're thinking... Literally! And it is a good idea, though I will inform the kids about their new classmate.

"Fine.." Growled Wolverine

**How was that for a chapter? Please tell me what you think. Shinobi meets Shinigami will be updated soon.**


End file.
